


fabric and sheets

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Communication Failure, Crushes, Cute, Existential Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Second Chances, Top Gladiolus Amicitia, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: “We aren’t ‘hired muscle’, Gladiolus, we are professional bodyguards hired to protect and to guide if necessary.--Gladio is in a very tight spot in his life. He has no motivation to work for his father's company: the Amicitia Securities at all, thus he's acting up. He has doubts about the prince he has to protect too. And if all this wasn't enough, he may also harbor a crush for Scientia who's walking around the Citadel offering his services to all those royals.





	fabric and sheets

“We aren’t ‘hired muscle’, Gladiolus, we are professional bodyguards hired to protect and to guide if necessary. Our set of tasks are quite complex and it’s the Amicita Securities’ trademark,” Clarus Amicitia, Gladiolus’ father started his yet another monologue about family and duty and tradition and responsibilities. One Gladio heard over a million times in many variations and this time it wasn’t different at all of those either. “Are you listening to me?”

Oh, shit. Was it that obvious? That he wasn’t?

“Dad,” Gladio sighed, rubbing his eyes in a tired motion. Because he was tired. He was tired of this all. He was tired of standing in this office, too early in the morning, still drunk from last night and listening to this bullshit. It was all too familiar and something that happens way too often lately. Like a loop he couldn’t escape.

“Gladio,” Clarus started in a tone which indicated that he wanted to say something serious now. Gladio pursed his lips, taking a few minutes to collect himself for the gaze his father would give him. Then he raised his head, eyes meeting with Clarus’. “You want me to take you seriously and give you better work, but how do you expect me to do that, when you sleep with the one you’re supposed to protect?!”

“She was scared-” Gladio started, but immediately bit his tongue, because damn it that wasn’t the point. And he wanted to listen to his father, he really did, but he wasn’t in the mood.

“There were three whole hours where we had no idea where you and the subject were!” Clarus continued, motioning over the report files on his desk. Gladio spent them one brief look too. He bit his lips not to answer something terribly inappropriate. But that motion was enough for his father to get angier.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” Gladio sighed, looking up at the other man.

“Until it happens again,” Clarus spread his arms in a huff. “But if it happens again, Gladio, if you mess up one more time, you’re out.”

Alright that was, well, that was serious. And Gladio knew when his father was serious, and this time he was. Strange. For some time now he felt like he wasn’t fit for this role, to be in this family business and he thought that hearing he will be out would relieve him. But it did quite the contrary. So he didn’t say anything, just looked away finally. He didn’t make any promises, or tried to tell his father he was being ridiculous, they both knew that those words were final, and maybe they both knew that it was just time until Gladio messes up again.

So, in altogether Gladio didn’t have a great morning that day. But he could understand the way his father was coming from. They had a big event to secure that evening for the royal family of Lucis. Gladio was about to cover King Regis, but in last minute he was put to watch over Prince Noctis. The brat. Part of the reason he was acting up. He was looking forward to serve a night and maybe more by their King’s side, but due to his recent ‘mishaps’ Clarus decided he will be put in the team which would look over Prince Noctis. Because Gladio was still a good bodyguard. Gladio also wondered if it was personal, because his father knew he was all over Regis and looked forward to work close with the king. It was too late to think about that, however. At least he had a free day to ignore the countless text messages from his last work. She was cute, but she was clingy and so transparent. Another bored, rich girl and while Gladio had his fun with them, he never really kept them, no matter how they tried. Though lately he wondered if it even worth it, if every time he would bed one of his clients he had to listen to his father’s speech about duty.

Duty his ass, he wondered as he was carrying his gaze over the crowd that evening. He wasn’t sure why they were hired in the first place, taken that the Crownsguard were also present. Wasn’t it their job to protect the royal family? Though apparently with the war that was going on there were a low number of Crownguards so they had to help out. Which was supposed to be an honor.

“Oh my, isn’t  _ that  _ Scientia?” he heard a woman’s silent gasp.

“In the flesh,” someone retorted.

“They let him attend such a high class event?”

“Well, you know he’s making many people  _ very  _ happy with his hands,” came the chuckle.

“I know, he helped me out a while back too. His fingers are golden, I tell you. But I never thought he would end up so liked.”

Gladio wasn’t sure why he was paying attention to such talk about a courtesan, but maybe because it was about Ignis Scientia. Someone he also paid attention for a while.

Scientia was a whore.

Now, Gladio didn’t mean anything degrading by that, but that was the truth. The first time he’d met Scientia was when he was working for a few days for Sir Foedus. Apparently, that day, Scientia was also working hard on his knees. Gladio remembered opening a door without knocking just to find Sir Foedus without their slacks and that infamous Scientia kneeling by him. Gladio excused himself and tried to erase the picture from his mind the rest of the days. But every time Scientia would come over, he remembered that horrible scene and truly Gladio could have been happier without it.

Somehow, ever since that day, he spotted Scientia here and there with the clients he was working with. Sometimes he would just leave when Gladio arrived to a house. This one other time he was sitting with Sir Estnon in his car, talking.

Ignis Scientia was a guy who drew in the gazes everywhere he went. With his neat, crisp clothes; with his stylish hair and with those impossibly green eyes behind his glasses, that looked at Gladio as if they knew all his dirty little secrets. Damn, there was this one dream Gladio had about those green eyes and full lips getting close to certain body parts of his, too. But why would he pay for an escort to get laid here? He could do that without money, too. Though the little playful thought was always there in the back of his mind. Especially when he saw Scientia again.

Gladio felt his shoulders tense as he spotted the guy. Looking nothing like an escort, but like one of the sons of a Council member; rich and sophisticated, though he was probably hard at work. And when he was smiling at a woman and handed her his card, Gladio grimaced. Scientia seemingly had no goddamn shame at all. Maybe that’s why his whole presence bugged Gladio to the point it had become a nuisance. Now he could understand the surprise of the guests, because apparently Scientia’s work was well known around these people and they still let him in? Though, Gladio wondered if he was with someone…

“What’s wrong with you, you look like you’re about to fart,” came the voice from Gladio’ left. It snapped him out of his glare, made him turn his eyes away from Scientia who was approached by someone again.

“I’m working.” The ‘you brat’ part remained silent for now. Prince Noctis wasn’t Gladio’s favorite person after all. He was, in all meaning of the word, a brat. A brat Gladio could never see as their future king. He was lazy, whiny and a pain in the ass altogether.

“No, you’re about to let go of a big smelly one, if you haven’t already,” Noctis snorted as he walked next to him, pocketing his hands. Gladio rolled his eyes at him.

“You know what, I just did and now it’s annoying the world out of me,” he snapped quietly, straightening his back.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be polite with me?”

“I wasn’t, Your Highness?” Gladio hissed, turning at him. Noctis just frowned at him, looking like an angry cat caught stealing fish. With his dark hair half covering his impossibly blue eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be out there, talking to these… people anyway?” Gladio asked.

Noctis gave a disgruntled noise, looking at the crowd as he pulled up his shoulders.

“Yeah,” he muttered. His bodyguard frowned at that, eying the prince. He seemed like he didn’t want to be here, or actually didn’t want to exist at all. That look in his eyes showed a certain kind of pain and Gladio couldn’t help, but to think he had seen that expression before. “A-ah…!” Noctis gasped then, the fair skin on his cheeks suddenly turning to pink as if he had seen something embarrassing.

Gladio also followed the prince’s gaze to check what he’d seen, and Astrals, yes, right, his own cheeks were flushing for a moment too. Because the one who was heading toward them was none other but Ignis Scientia.

“Ignis…” Noctis muttered. And Gladio paled. Noctis  _ knew _ him? But he was- he wasn’t even legal to drink alcohol!

“Good evening, Noct,” Ignis smiled at the prince gently, causing another wave of flush over the prince’s cheek. “How have you been? Enjoying the night?”

Gladio just listened in silence, forcing his gaze to move away from Ignis’ perfect frame. Though his cologne was still so goddamn good and reminded him that Scientia was  _ right there _ .

“I guess…” Noctis shrugged.

“I hope you didn’t forget our appointment next week?” Ignis asked and Gladio couldn’t help giving out a guttural noise of shock.  _ Appointment _ ?! Unfortunately that noise was so loud both Noctis and Scientia looked at him.

“N-no,” Noctis muttered, turning back to Ignis.

“May I?” the man asked then, reaching for his tie. Gladio couldn’t stop staring as Ignis set Noctis’ tie with the most elegant movements that a human could ever do with those long, gentle fingers. He knew that technique; it was to touch the other! Girls also did that when they wanted to get his attention. Scientia knew what he was doing and poor Noctis was defenseless against his charm. Hell, Gladio wondered if he would be too, if he didn’t know what game Scientia was playing. “There, it’s straight now.”

Noctis just nodded again, looking down. Ignis smiled at him again, as if he was already familiar with Noctis’ easily flustered nature and it really shouldn’t bother Gladio as much as it did. But he decided not to butt in, not to cause a scene. He promised his dad he won’t mess this event up. And yelling at a whore to leave a kid alone certainly wasn’t his task. Was it…? Damn, now Gladio wasn’t sure. All he knew that his glare returned, as if he wanted to burn a hole between those two emeralds Scientia called eyes.

“Evening,” the man greeted him curtly, reserved, just like he would greet him at any other time when they would run into each other. Yeah, Gladio probably wasn’t a game Scientia was fishing for. He already had the prince as a client!

“Are you ok?” Gladio asked Noctis once Scientia was out of earshot. Noctis swallowed, nodding. “You know the guy?”

Noctis shrugged and Gladio never wanted to shake him more than that time. He cleared his throat to try and steady his voice and not yell.

“You do know  _ who  _ he is, right?” he asked in a tense voice. The prince looked at him, frowning.

“Of course,” he muttered, rubbing his cheek.

“Why didn’t you tell him to fuck off, then?”

“What? No! It’s already settled anyway,” Noctis huffed, tilting his head to look after Scientia. “I’m fine with him, but what he does can get embarrassing sometimes, you know, undressing and all…”

“You shouldn’t do it with someone you don’t like,” Gladio blurted out. He knew he had no right to tell this Noctis. The prince does what he wanted, but it was clear that he was uncomfortable with Scientia there.

“I like him,” Noctis said, looking away.

Oh, Gladio thought. Poor kid. Having the hots for a guy who would spread his legs for the highest bidder. Alright, he felt sorry for him now. It wasn’t his fault Scientia was masterful in his trade. Though one thing bugged him, which was why would the fact that Noctis was being played by Scientia made him even angrier at the man. He turned his head too, to look at him wooing yet another future client of his with his charming smile, and soft voice and… Why did he have to be so perfect? Right, for work. And Gladio wasn’t immune either. So he sighed, the same time as Noctis and he couldn’t help his chuckle at that.

“Hey, what do you say we leave this party as it is and have our own?” he asked then. He needed to get away from Scientia and Noctis also looked like he would need a break too.

“What, right now?” Noctis asked, but Gladio saw that twinkle in his eyes. That said yes he would want to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

“Yeah let’s go eat some skewers, we’ll be back before anyone notices,” Gladio prompted and motioned the prince to follow him.

If Scientia was a master of charming people, Gladio was a master of smuggling people out of official events. It was the easiest with Noctis, because the word of the prince was law and if he wanted to get in a car and go somewhere with his personal bodyguard then they let him. Gladio knew a small deli near the Citadel which offered all kinds of skewers and to be honest it wasn’t the first time he brought Noctis there. They ate meat until they were more than full, and Gladio let Noctis have half of his beer. They were about to get back to the event when Gladio got a phone call from his dad and that was when he knew he was caught messing up again. Though he didn’t let Noctis know.

Of course he was scheduled to yet another speech from his father the next morning.

“At this point, I’m sure you’re doing this on purpose, Gladiolus,” Clarus sighed, rubbing his temple. He seemed like he also had a long night behind him. But he usually looked like this after he had to deal with King Regis for a longer period of time. Gladio didn’t answer, because yes, he maybe did it on purpose. He was just eying the boring paintings in his father’s office, his thoughts already wandering away. “Do you want me to send you away? Would you prefer to go out with the Glaives and fight on the frontline?” 

“That would make more sense than guarding a brat, with all due respect, dad,” Gladio snapped suddenly. Even he himself wasn’t sure where it was coming from. He knew that the job they were doing was important, yet his heart wasn’t entirely in it as his father’s or even his sister’s who couldn’t wait to turn eighteen and start in their ranks. She was more suited for this job, had more drive than all their men together sometimes.

The tense silence that welcomed Gladio’s outburst signed that he may have stepped over a line.

“I understand you’d want to go out there and fight, but what we do here, who we are guarding is just as important,” Clarus started and it made Gladio wince. He knew that. But then again, he didn’t. What was more important than directly fighting with the enemy, to directly protect people instead of some royal assholes high up in a palace? “I’m not going to send you away, but I’ll also terminate all your contracts,” Clarus said.

“What?” Gladio frowned.

“I’m giving you some time to think about what you want to do, Gladio,” Clarus said, crossing his arms. “You should thank me.”

“But what am I gonna do without work?!” the man asked, his voice ringing of true alarm here.

“Your work is to figure yourself out, because I’m done trying to do that for you,” Clarus retorted. “You get two weeks, my son.”

Two weeks, bullshit, Gladio grumbled to himself as he was storming down the hallway to leave the building. He’s been in this whatever state since years and now he suddenly has to figure himself out in two weeks?! Well then, let him go to the borders, let him work with people who would really need him! Yet, why didn’t he ask for that before then? If he so wanted that? Gladio feels his mind being in complete chaos. He also wonders why he was being upset for not being able to work for two weeks?! And maybe more if he can’t get his shit together.

Though as he was nearing the entrance door of the building, he spotted someone through the glass. As if his day couldn’t get any worse, the one and only Scientia was also just entering the place. He looked up at Gladio who stopped just a few steps away from him, his expression showing polite surprise, just like every time they’ve met.

“No fucking way,” Gladio hissed as he took a step back. Now, not to let Scientia in further, but mostly from shock. He was staring at the man, or more like, glared at him unable to utter their usual greeting.

“Excuse me?” Scientia frowned at him, clearly annoyed this time. And Astrals, why did his frown look that good on him? Why did he smell like sin and designer cologne? And why did he annoy Gladio even more than ever?

“What’s your business here?” he barked at the guy. Gladio expected the man to quiver, maybe take a step back or something. But Scientia just took one look at him before answering in a low, cool tone.

“I have an appointment with Sir Amictia, is he in his office?” he asked.

An. Appointment? With his  _ father _ ? Gladio’s hands clenched tightly at the news as he was staring at the man in front of him, who apparently had  _ no shame _ .

“You surely pick up everyone, do you?” Gladio couldn’t help but sneer at him. He wasn’t in his best moods and this person, this Scientia was the best target to aim his overflowing anger at right now.

“Signs of a good job, I suppose,” Scientia answered, cocking his chin up. He wasn’t afraid, Gladio noted. He was a bit shorter, lean and elegant, probably had no goddamn muscle on that body at all. Gladio could break him like a twig and this  _ slut  _ was going around, wrapping everyone around his dirty little finger. Even Gladio. Damn it. “If you excuse me, I wouldn’t dare to be late,” Scientia started then and stepped around him to continue toward Clarus’ office.

Gladio didn’t move, just turned his head, smelling the trademark cologne on Scientia as he passed him. Well shit, his father told him to figure himself out. Maybe he should start with this stupid need he has for a whore.

“Hey, Scientia,” Gladio yelled then, turning around on his heels. “Give me your number!”

Scientia stopped in his tracks, looking at him over his shoulder with pure confusion on his face. Yeah right, why would he give his number to Gladio? He had no job, no money soon either. And he was about to fuck the only Amicitia who matters, why would he do anything with the son?

“What would you want to do with it?” Scientia asked, and Gladio was too angry and riled up to wonder if it was teasing or if the guy was really that stupid.

“I wanna call you!” Gladio yelled, spreading his arms, and hearing the receptionist lady chuckle behind the counter. Scientia dared to roll his eyes and hurried back to him.

“Give me your phone,” he asked. Gladio gave it to him without hesitation, his gaze not leaving his face. Scientia sighed and tapped away before handing it back. His look had a warning in it, which Gladio couldn’t exactly know the reason for, but he didn’t care. Whores shouldn’t be so cocky. Or cute. Or smelling that good. Fuck.

Scientia really didn’t say much as he turned once again to hurry away. Probably to fuck his father. Or to talk about how and where and when he will fuck his father. Gladio groaned, rubbing his eyes before looking at his phone. Well, there was the number alright.

“Score, am I right?” the receptionist lady chuckled again.

“It’s not a big deal,” Gladio shrugged. “People in that business give out their number easily I suppose.”

“Ah, it’s for business? My, you’re lucky. I could never afford him,” she sighed, looking over the corner where Scientia disappeared. “But I heard his hands can do miracles,” she added, dreamily. Gladio felt nausea from the pit of his stomach so he didn’t comment just bust out of the entrance door to his car.

It took Gladio a few days and more beers to actually get to the act of calling Scientia. And it was so very awkward. He said he wanted to talk about business and the only thing they agreed as where to meet for a drink… not exactly how Gladio planned it, but fine. Fine. One thing about all this Scientia business was that Gladio didn’t have to think about the other matter at hand. The more nagging one. The question of his future. Maybe he really was a lost case, not good for anything just like his father told him many times… But yes, right, other matters at hand: Scientia.

Gladio wondered when he wanted to look good for that guy even. He most probably would get complimented even if he went in his oldest training clothes too. But. Manners. Maybe. Or pride, maybe he just wanted to show the guy that he can also look classy. Right? So Gladio actually put on a nice, black button up, opened maybe more than it was decent, and slipped on his nicest black jeans. He looked more classy and more fuckable than Scientia would ever look, if he had to say so himself. Right.

And yet, as Gladio was approaching Scientia sitting by the bar counter, he felt nervous. But what for? Was he really nervous about looking good for someone who told people they look good for a living? Shit. Gladio couldn’t wait to get over this crush already.

“Hey, did you wait long?” he asked as he stepped to Scientia. The guy turned to look at him, shaking his head a bit. He already had his cocktail ready, which was respectable. At least the first round of his drink was paid by him. Smart.

“You know, I’m not sure we were officially introduced at all,” Scientia started, turning to face him on the bar stool. Then he held out his hand. “My name’s Ignis Scientia, nice to meet you.”

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” Gladio squeezed that hand, surprised how strong Ignis’ grip was. He didn’t expect that. But he immediately thought about all those gushing about Ignis’ hands and fingers. Right, they were… good. “But you can call me Gladio I guess, everyone does.”

“Gladio,” Scientia nodded. “In that case, I’d prefer if you called me Ignis,” he smiled.

Well, the meeting and introduction part was going smoothly as hell, Gladio wondered as they finally got his beer. He also wondered why was he so awkward; if Ignis was another girl or guy he’d already have him halfway toward the restrooms… And this guy was fucking for a living! Strange.

“So, um…” he started, but the same time Ignis started to talk too.

“To be honest, I was surprised you called me,” he said, running an elegant finger over the rim of his glass. “I was under the impression you hated my guts,” he said, looking at Gladio with a pointed eyebrow.

“Well…” Gladio sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hate’s a strong word for it, but not gonna lie I’m not entirely fine with the, uh, profession you’re in.”

“Ah,” Ignis blinked, seemingly taken aback by Gladio’s honesty. Then he looked away with a soft smile on his lips. And Gladio only had half a beer in him, but he wanted to kiss it. “Then why did you call me?”

“I was curious,” Gladio shrugged. Yes, it was much more than that. He wasn’t sure exactly what more, but there was something to it.

“I see,” Ignis cleared his throat. “In that case, shall we get to it fast, so we’re over with it soon? I’ve got my portfolio here, if you-”

“Sweet Astrals, no, no I don’t wanna see any of that shit,” Gladio snapped, holding up his hand. “Let’s just- You know I’d be more comfortable if we had a drink? You know? And then maybe another one?” he asked, eying Ignis’ slightly surprised expression.

“Well, I suppose that’s also a thing we could do,” Ignis nodded at last. And… was that a blush on his cheeks? For real? Man, the guy was  _ exceptional _ . This will be  _ so good _ .

So they started drinking. And it was strange. Talking to Ignis was so damn easy. While they were different, their values appeared to be the same. Ignis didn’t judge him, didn’t try to nag him like his father. And when he told him after Gods knows how many beers that he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life, Ignis understood.

“Is that why you acted strange in the past few weeks?” Ignis asked then.

“Hmm?” Gladio asked, emptying yet another beer bottle. He paced his elbow on the counter, leaning his head down on his arm to look at Ignis. Gods he was drunk, and gods Ignis was looking beautiful.

“I noticed that you weren’t doing fine,” Ignis continued. His green eyes looked like gemstones in the dim lights of the bar and Gladio loved them even more. “It truly wasn’t my place to ask why, but I suppose I was worried.”

“What?” Gladio snorted. “You were worried about me?” he asked in disbelief and yes. Yes he was getting drunk.

“Prince Noctis told me you’d rather go to the borders and fight there,” Ignis continued. “And I couldn’t help thinking that… if you would do that I missed you.”

Gladio frowned. Ignis worried about him? Ignis missing him? No. No way. This was getting out of hand. He let this go loose too much.

“Hey,” he started in a low voice, raising his head and his hand reaching for Ignis’ knee. He loved the small intake of breath of the other as his palm pressed down. “How about we do this properly then? My place?”

Ignis pursed his lips, as if he was hesitating and god that drove Gladio crazy. Just how well this guy could play him?!

“Are you sure you’re able to?” Ignis asked, teasing. Teasing. He dared to tease him. Gladio growled deep in his throat as he leaned closer, his forehead pressing against Ignis’. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he wasn’t sure he could. Was it allowed? He wanted it to be allowed. He so wanted it. In the end he went ‘fuck it’ and pressed his lips against Ignis’.

And when Ignis kissed back Gladio, moved even closer, tasting and tugging at Ignis’ lower lip before he rubbed his tongue against the other’s. The taste of Ignis was more intoxicating than any of the beers he had that night.

“Was that enough of a proof for you?” he asked, slightly out of breath when he pulled away. The look on Ignis’ face was  _ priceless _ . As if a few beers could turn Gladio off. Nu-uh, not when he finally had Scientia… Ignis at his disposal, no matter the price.

The taxi ride was a blur, but Gladio was aware that he wanted to get under Ignis’ clothes as soon as he could and he was getting denied. Just because they were in a taxi. What a classy professional this guy was, he couldn’t help to think. 

The stumble inside his apartment was a disaster, but when Ignis pushed him against the nearest wall and took off his belt without any problem Gladio almost came on the spot. He wasn’t sure why people were gushing about Ignis’ hands and fingers when his mouth was liquid sin itself, and the thirst he swallowed Gladio down with was not of this world.

Also, the stamina of the guy was fucking  _ fantastic _ . Gladio didn’t even remember when was the last time he could go this many rounds with someone. On the bed, against the wall, in all his favorite poses. And Six, Ignis was so flexible…

The best one was when they were nearing their limit and Ignis wanted to ride him, and yes, yes please, Gladio wanted that too. Laying on his back, his hands gripping Ignis’ already bruised hips which were bouncing on him, still hungry and still eager. Gladio bit in his lower lip at the sight; of all that white, fine skin, bruised and red at some parts upon his touches or bites, only his for this night. Only serving him and no one else.

“Stop…” Gladio groaned then, gripping Ignis’ hips tighter to pull him down on his cock and keep him seated there. “I wanna enjoy this…” he breathed.

Ignis was shivering from need and pleasure as he didn’t try to move again. His hair was a mess already, his glasses were off and his lips parted on soundless moans and breaths. His hands were bearing himself on Gladio’s chest as he was looking at him. He was so impossibly hard, and close too, precum was already glistening at his slit.

“Can you… can you touch yourself? Come on my cock?” Gladio begged. Ignis chuckled, hoarse voiced and breathless. He pushed himself up, pacing himself with one hand on Gladio’s thigh while he reached for his own member with the other.

“I’d prefer if it was your hand, Gladio-” he moaned as he started stroking himself. His eyes fell shut at the sensation, his body twitching as waves of pleasure washed over him over and over. Gladio’s breathing was ragged too, tense as he was trying to keep it up until Ignis came. He wanted Ignis to come on his cock before he would mercilessly take him and fuck another orgasm out of him, no matter what.

Dear Astrals, what a night it was. Ignis worth every bit of gil he would ask for this night. Gladio even asked for seconds when he followed him to the shower. He just couldn’t get enough of him. Which was bad. He didn’t think it’ll be like this.

He also didn’t think Ignis would spend the night, but… but he did. He woke up early, though, but nestled against Gladio’s side, looking like a well-fed cat. He kissed Gladio good morning and Gladio offered him coffee. Which he didn’t refuse. God. Damn. The guy was  _ good _ .

As Gladio was still sitting on his bed, only covered by his messy sheets nursing his own cup of coffee he watched Ignis dress up. It was art itself. The way he was moving, the way he put on every garment with such care, hiding the bruises, hickeys, fingerprints Gladio left on him, was something Gladio could watch all day. But as Ignis was slowly getting to look like his professional self, Gladio reminded himself that this was only business. That Ignis was only this good, because this was his job. And damn that hurt, Gladio realized. He wasn’t angry at Ignis because he was a whore, he was angry at him because… because he wasn’t his. And never will be.

Well damn, Gladio felt like a fool.

“Is everything alright?” Ignis asked quietly then as he buttoned up his shirt.

“Yeah, just… stuff,” Gladio cleared his throat, looking into his coffee mug. “So about the payment, uh, you take card or cash or… what?”

“I prefer wire transfer,” Ignis answered, frowning at him.

“And uh, how much it’s gonna be?”

“Well, it depends on what do you want, exactly,” Ignis continued and walked back to the bed, sitting down. His shirt was still not buttoned all the way and Gladio’s gaze had been drawn to the skin he still wanted to touch. Even after a night to fucking. Though the question confused him.

“What d’you mean, what I want, we already did it. This what I wanted,” he said, motioning over the bed. Ignis followed his movement with his gaze, his own frown growing deeper.

“I’m not sure I follow,” he admitted slowly.

“Fucking,” Gladio huffed. “Just cut the crap, will ya? It was fine while it lasted, hell it riled me the fuck up, but it’s just awkward now! I’ve never done this before.”

“Never done what, exactly?” The way Ignis asked that sent chills down Gladio’s spine. He froze, eying the other with the strange feeling one gets before a storm.

“Hiring an escort?” ‘Paying for a whore’ was his first choice, but this was one of those rare times Gladio thought twice about what he was saying. For some reason.

“Excuse me?” Ignis asked slowly standing up from the bed. He looked like Gladio just admitted that he was the one murdering his family in cold blood. Sweet Astrals, Gladio’s balls went back up his stomach at the slow, burning rage that was radiating from Ignis. “You thought I’m an escort? That I  _ sleep  _ with people  _ for money _ ?”

“You aren’t?” Gladio asked, then winced. That was a terrible tactic. It was like oil to the fire. Ignis pursed his lips together, his eyes were piercing Gladio, making him feel like he was just some worm in the soil under someone’s boots.

“And when you were talking about business… when you asked me out… when we--” Ignis motioned over the bed in choked up rage as he was asking. “You were doing all that, because you wanted to pay me to sleep with you?”

Well, if Ignis put it that way it may have sounded a bit bad.

“Wait, but- wait wait!” Gladio started when his last brain cell was making a comeback. He put his cup down the bedside table as he stood up, grabbing at the sheets to cover up for this conversation. “If you’re- if you're not a whore,” god. damn. it. “Then what exactly are you?!”

“ _ I’m a professional tailor, Gladio _ !” Ignis yelled, flushing angrily as he was looking for his jacket.

“How  _ what _ ?!” Gladio gasped, feeling all his blood leave his face, and his soul also said bye on the way out.

A. Professional. _Tailor_?!

The hands. The fingers. The people being half naked around Ignis. The appointments. Noctis’ embarrassment (the guy hated to take his shirt off no matter what). Being high priced. It all made too much fucking sense.

“Shiva’s holy tits, Ignis I am so sorry, I didn’t think-”

“Yes, you didn’t think at all!” Ignis yelled and slapped something at Gladio’s naked chest. It was a call card, which wrote: Ignis Scientia - Professional Tailor - Scientia Couture. Gladio took one glance at it, but then he leaped after the other as he was obviously about to leave.

“Wait, does this mean you  _ wanted  _ to have a drink with me? For real?” he asked, grabbing Ignis’ arm.

“Yes, one of the rare mistakes of my life. It won’t happen again, I can assure you,” Ignis hissed and shrugged off Gladio’s arm, continuing his way toward the door.

“Ignis, please, wait, let’s talk about this!” Gladio hurried after him and slammed the door shut before Ignis could open it. “I’m so sorry, I apologize, but damn you always look so good, and smell so good and I thought-”

“And the first thing you thought that I must whore myself out to the royals, is that it? Was that why you were so angry at me all the time? Because you thought I was this low-life gold digger or something?” Ignis was terribly angry, but Gladio noted something in his voice. Something lingering under his anger and fuck, Gladio hated it.

“No of course not… Listen, I didn’t want to hurt you,” he tried, leaning against the door.

“Gladio, if you won’t let me out right this instant I’m going to break your nose.”

Gladio liked to think that he would never underestimate anyone in his life. Then came Ignis. Ignis who was angry. Who warned him that he will break his nose. And he did. And left. Though Gladio wondered that he got out of that fight pretty good, because it wasn’t his heart that was broken. Was it? Man, he was such a fool.

There really wasn’t any indication that Ignis was an escort other than that one time at Sir Foedus. And that was also a measuring appointment too, probably. Gladio felt such an idiot that he didn’t dare to leave his place for three days. Instead he went on the net and found that Ignis was indeed a big deal when it came to suits and couture dresses. Most of his work was done by hand; marvelous all of them, and his talent was unmatched so far. Gladio felt so pathetic as he was staring at the picture of Ignis on this website, while he was holding a few ice cubes to his broken nose. The guy didn’t seem like it but he was like a feline predator; strong and swift and fast. The clothes hid his strong frame too well. Gladio needed to up his game, seriously.

As he was contemplating what his life had come to he heard the buzzer. He frowned, he wasn’t expecting anyone ever. But a silly little voice told him that it was Ignis, coming back to talk about what happened! That thought made him hurry to his door.

“What the…?” he frowned as he checked on the monitor who it was. “Prince Noctis, are you here alone?” he asked as he opened the door. The kid was standing on his doorstep, pouting and angry. Gladio had seen him like this before, but it usually was aimed at something else. Now it seemed like it was for him?

“Will you ever come back?” Noctis demanded in that overly brattish way of his.

“Listen here kid, I’m not in service I don’t have to tolerate your snotty brattiness today so,” Gladio waved him away, but Noctis held the door. He had no strength to fight with Gladio if the man really put his mind to it, but somehow he didn’t. There was a good reason Noctis was here and Gladio maybe wanted to hear it.

“So you won’t work with me anymore?” Noctis asked.

“What? No that’s not--!” Gladio frowned, opening the door wider. He took a proper glance at Noctis who looked angry and his eyes glistened a bit more than they usually do. “Shit, kid,” he sighed, pressing his fist at his forehead. “Come in, lemme get dressed and I’ll take you back to the Citadel.”

“You didn’t answer me!” Noctis demanded as he followed Gladio inside.

“Because I don’t know, alright?!” he said at last, frustrated. How come everyone was yelling at him lately? Oh yes, because he was a dumbass, he probably deserved it.

“So you’ll go and fight in the war?” Noctis asked and Gladio wished he wouldn’t ask such hard questions. He didn’t answer. “Did you want to say goodbye at all?”

Gladio stopped at turned to face Noctis finally. But he wished he wouldn’t have. He was never fine with tears and not with tears on kids’ faces. There was just something cruel about them.

“Did you!?” Noctis asked again, stomping angrily. He wiped his eyes, but it was futile, his tears wouldn’t stop. Gladio couldn’t look at away then. He told his father he hated working with Noctis, and in a way he did. But somewhere along the way he started to think about him as a little brother; Noctis was a lonely prince without many friends and a difficult nature. And there was that responsibility on his shoulders that he wasn’t sure he could bear. Just like Gladio. As he was watching Noctis, who apparently had more balls than him, he realized; it wasn’t like his heart wasn’t in his job. It was. It was there too much. The expectations and responsibilities were crushing him and that’s what made him feel like suffocating, feeling like he wanted to escape.

Gladio wondered what kind of coward he was as he stepped to Noctis. This kid needed him, they kind of needed each other. They were the same in a way, though the colors were different. 

“Of course I’d say goodbye,” Gladio said defeated. “Even to a whiny princess like you,” he added as he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder to try and calm him down. But Noctis launched at him, putting his arms around his middle in a tight hug. “But I won’t,” Gladio heard himself speak again.

“Huh?” Noctis asked, looking up.

“I won’t say goodbye, alright? I’ll stay by your side. So I can watch how puny of a king you’ll become,” he grinned, tousling the boy’s hair, hoping to ease some of his tension. “This is why you came here all the way, right? To ask me to stay?”

Noctis didn’t answer, but Gladio knew he hit the jackpot. It was a revealing moment, in a way. It showed him that there are other people on this world beside him. And that he was focusing on his own stupid world view for too long to notice the few signs. He was a coward who was running from the world. But not anymore.

Gladio wondered if he was being like this because Ignis beat him up, because that stupid misunderstanding shook him too much. But he didn’t mind. Somehow, he felt like he’d found the way he was looking for. And all he needed for it was a professional tailor and a prince in tears.

“What happened to your nose?” Noctis asked sniffing then.

“Oh Astrals, when you become a man I’ll tell you,” Gladio chuckled.

\--

After his realization Gladio knew he had to face the forest fire he had set while he was trying to find his way. Forest fire meant he had to convince his father that this wasn’t one of his yet again ‘alright, dad’ phases, but this time he was serious about serving the family and honor his duty as a bodyguard. As an Amicitia, mostly. And as he thought his father didn’t sound too hopeful after Gladio begged him to at least give him back Noctis’ contract. But in the end, he was ready to give Gladio one more chance.

Though starting again wasn’t as easy as Gladio thought. The old habits, the old annoyances all appeared again, especially in the case of Noctis. But this time, he had something to hold onto when they happened: this was his duty, he kind of swore this little prince to see him through until he becomes king. Right. Somehow that oath felt special in Gladio’s heart.

But still, when Noctis used him as a coffee boy he was seriously rethinking joining the army to protect the borders.

“I told you I’m not your servant, you brat!” Gladio yelled as he opened the door of Noctis’ apartment, carrying two coffees. “I’m here to protect your ass and not to fill it with coffee,” he hissed as he walked further in. The guy who was in service for the night has already left, sent him his report by mail. Gladio also talked to him on the phone too, getting the highlights too. He also got Noctis’ schedule for that day, but he had no time to read it yet.

Gladio headed toward the kitchen counter to put down the drinks, but as he stepped out of the hallway into the living room he froze on the spot. In the middle of the room there was Noctis and Ignis. The latter with a measuring tape held to the prince’s arm.

“Thank you, Gladio!” Noctis said, though he didn’t move as he was holding out his arm for Ignis. Gladio swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat. His eyes widened for a moment as Ignis looked at him for a curt greeting before continuing his work. Gladio quickly turned away too to put the drinks on the kitchen counter. He felt his heart rush in his chest for the strangest reasons. He wanted to call Ignis, he so wanted to… but he was a coward. He wanted to be prepared. So he never called him. Apparently, it was easier to try and get things set with his father, then to set things straight with Ignis. But man, he wanted to. He so wanted to.

Gladio never stopped thinking about him. About the night they spent together, and how perfect it was. He was still so lovestruck it was embarrassing. But he made such a fool out of himself, and he hurt Ignis so bad that he just couldn’t face that mistake just yet. But leave it to the gods to bring Ignis right to his path once again when he wasn’t prepared at all.

While Gladio wasn’t ready to face Ignis, he didn’t want to act like a jerk and not acknowledge him. So when Ignis and Noctis took a break to get their coffee Gladio, forced himself to look at the tailor. His knees went weak at the sight, because Astrals Ignis still looked dashing, and pristine and the most beautiful being on Eos and he was a tailor. A tailor! And right, Gladio had never seen those eyes so cold before.

“Hey,” he greeted Ignis as the man was taking his cup from the counter.

“Good morning,” Ignis greeted him without really looking at him and walked away, back to the living room where his tools apparently were. Gladio huffed, rubbing the back of his neck watching the man go. Yes, he wasn’t ready for Ignis at all, in any means of the word. Though, one thing he decided: he will try to talk to him one day, to at least apologize properly for being an idiot. Until then he will have to bear this awkwardness every time he would run into Ignis. Thankfully, Noctis didn’t seem to notice much of what was going on, he was always oblivious of such things after all.

Ignis has left after he took Noctis’ measurements and drank his coffee, he didn’t even look at Gladio as he walked past him. And that was fine, it wasn’t like Gladio missed those green eyes, especially after he saw how dark they can get in the heat of pleasure. Fuck.

“What is it?” Noctis asked suddenly. Gladio groaned, rubbing his face.

“I told you I’m not your coffee boy, Your Highness,” he sighed.

“No, but with Ignis. You’re acting like he slapped you in the face,” Noctis frowned as he threw himself down the couch stretching and preparing for his nap, probably. “Wait…” he gasped then and Gladio was seriously surprised how clever Noctis could get sometimes. “He was the one breaking your nose?!”

“It’s none of your business!” Gladio retorted and Gods yes that was so mature, and so something that would ease Noctis’ suspicion. “It was a misunderstanding, alright?”

“Right…” Noctis frowned at him from the couch. “Did you hurt him?”

“I--!” Gladio started, but he couldn’t honestly say he didn’t hurt him. “I wanted to apologize, but he’s still angry at me, alright? It’s our private business, so you stay out of it will ya?”

“Hmmm,” Noctis hummed, narrowing his gaze at Gladio over the backrest of the couch. “Apologize to him fast then, he’s scary when he’s angry.”

Gladio just huffed, ready to drop the subject on Ignis already. And yes, he knew that Ignis was scary when he was angry…

\--

Gladio felt a different kind of nerve as he was standing outside the shop. It was a nice shop with the most amazing and elegant indigo and golden dress he had ever seen in his life displayed in the window. If it was a dress made by Ignis, then Gladio once again tipped his mental hat at him. And he will tell Ignis what a wonderful job he does, and that he’s terribly sorry for ever thinking such awful things of him. Yes that’s what Gladio was going to say. He told himself over and over again as he was eying the entrance of the shop for nearly half an hour now. He was supposed to be brave, he was supposed to be the one who stepped up, but when it came to Ignis he felt like just a tad bit smaller.

Alright, big guy, let’s go. He peptalked himself for another ten minutes, then crossed the street to enter the shop. As he did, pleasantly cool air welcomed him from the outside humidity. The whole place looked like it was from another world; it was elegant to say the least, but without it trying too hard. Gladio couldn’t describe it better. The air smelled faintly of lavender and chopped wood. There were a few dresses and suits on display on mannequins, along the walls there were huge shelves of fabrics and half finished clothes and there were stairs leading up to an upper waiting area. There was no one in sight. Gladio swallowed and took in a breath to call out, but that moment a door in the waiting area opened and Sir Foedus walked out with Ignis. Gladio thought for a moment how ironic this all was, but he just cleared his throat and waited awkwardly where he stopped; in the middle of the shop.

The Council member spoke a few words with Ignis in a low voice, to which the man nodded and wrote something down in the small notebook he was holding. He was wearing a plain dress shirt, with a black waistcoat over it, with elegant, dark slacks and those trademark designer shoes Gladio only recognized, because they were a big deal since a few weeks now and they were plastered all over Insomnia on huge adverts.

Sir Foedus then turned to leave, nodding at Gladio with that cool, distant recognition one would use for a delivery person. The bell rang as the door opened and the man left. And Gladio only realized then that he wasn’t looking at Ignis, but he definitely felt Ignis’ eyes on him.

The silence stretched too long and too awkward and Gladio once again felt the chilling grip of dread fondle his balls.

“So uh…” he started, finally raising his eyes to meet Ignis’ gaze.

“I apologize, Sir, but I believe you’re in the wrong place. We do not offer the kind of services you’re looking for.” Ignis went for the kill and Gladio didn’t blame him for it. He kinda deserved that one.

“Ignis, please. Please…” he started, spreading his arms a little. “I came here to apologize, really, truly, from the bottom of my heart for being a dick.”

Gladio didn’t exactly hoped for a miracle here. Maybe part of a miracle. Just a bit. A tiny one. But as Ignis was looking at him with that cool, distant gaze, his arms crossed over his chest, Gladio was starting to lose hope.

“Why are you here?” Ignis asked then, in a sigh. In a sigh that showed Gladio that he didn’t exactly want to deal with him, but he chose to. For some reason.

“I just came to tell you how sorry I am for what happened,” the man repeated. Ignis’ gaze dropped then. He set his glasses before he spoke again.

“Fine, I forgive you. Now please go, I’ll have a customer in ten minutes,” he said. Gladio parted his lips in confusion. He even looked over his shoulder at the door. So… that was that? Ignis forgave him? Just like that? Yay…? But then-

“If you forgive me then why do you look like you just ate bitter medicine, huh?” Gladio called out, realizing what was off here. That Ignis didn’t even look happy, or uninterested, or angry, he looked  _ hurt _ .

“I doubt it’s your business, Gladio,” the man said quietly.

“Did I say something wrong?” Gladio asked, because honestly he couldn’t tell at this point. “Ignis, please I don’t want you angry at me.”

“I’m not angry at you, alright? It’s more of a… disappointment,” Ignis sighed. “You didn’t…” he started, but then he stopped himself. Gladio watched as he gently bit at his lower lip, looking away. Gods, he wanted to shake him. Spit it out, Ignis! What’s wrong, what else did Gladio fuck up? “You didn’t hurt me because you thought I was a person who fucks for money. Well, it was offending to say the least, but… I, well, I liked you, Gladio.”

The words were absolutely positive and great and if Gladio would have heard them under different circumstances he was dancing in joy. But as Ignis spoke he felt like Shiva came to lock him into her freezing arms and take him away to die somewhere dark and cold.

“And knowing that you only asked me out, because you thought I’m- because you wanted my so called services, I… that hurt.”

Fuck.

_ Fuck _ .

“Fuck, Iggy…” Gladio stuttered stunned, unable to look at the other anymore. It wasn’t exactly like that. Was it? Alright, he wanted Ignis ‘services’, but because he was… because he wanted Ignis.

“Please go now,” Ignis requested then, quietly, but surely. “I’m not holding a grudge against you, I appreciate you came to apologize personally. I’m also glad we could smooth out this misunderstanding between us.” As Ignis was talking Gladio felt his head slowly move from side to side. It felt like Ignis wanted to end this and Gladio didn’t want to! He came here to apologize, yes, but it wasn’t what he wanted to say! “Go,” Ignis repeated again.

It sounded like a spell. Gladio felt his feet turn around and walk straight toward the exit, without even saying goodbye. What was wrong with him?! He heard the bell as he opened the door and before he knew it he was standing outside the busy street. Someone passing him to go inside the shop, probably the customer Ignis was talking about. Gladio watched them enter, and looked inside the shop through the window. He watched as Ignis welcomed the customer with a polite smile, taking them to the back of the shop.

Gladio frowned more as Ignis disappeared from his sight. Has he come here to apologize? And he did that, but… it didn’t feel right. They smoothed out things between them, right? But it didn’t feel good. If anything it felt sticky and bitter. 

Ignis liked him. And he fucked it up. He fucked it up  _ bad _ . Gladio was so caught up in his own stupid assumptions, that he was blind to everything else! When they met, at the bar, on their date, Ignis was  _ genuine _ . Ignis wanted to talk to him, Ignis wanted to be with him! Not because of his job, but because he liked Gladio. And now he thought that Gladio didn’t feel the same way!

“Shit-!” Gladio hissed turning on his heels, wanting to go back and talk to Ignis, but then he remembered the customer. He caused enough headache for the guy as it is, he maybe shouldn’t ruin it for him more, he thought. So in the end he swallowed down his words and frustration and left.

\--

Gladio wanted to talk to Ignis again, but he was a goddamn coward. A chicken. A wimp. An idiot. He was so afraid of it all, so afraid that if he once again speaks with Ignis it would be the last one and he didn’t want that. If he still had the mission of talking to him, then he still had an excuse to meet him and he wanted to keep that. He wasn’t ready to let that go. He was also assigned as Prince Noctis’ bodyguard, which meant that he had no other clients to protect, only that scrawny little prince. They spent so much time together that Gladio also picked up training him to put his mind off of things. Apparently both of their minds had to be put off of many things…

Gladio didn’t know when exactly he grew soft for that stupid dark haired prince, but apparently he went so soft to him that when Noctis begged him to take him out to the city, to drink acohol, Gladio said yes. Though this time, he stayed sober. They had done similar things before, but this night it felt a bit different. Noctis was on edge, more than usual. He was angry, and by the end of the night he was also drunk. Gladio had to physically drag him out of the bar while they were waiting for their taxi and Noct ran off. And that’s when it happened.

Watching himself in the mirror of the bathroom in his hospital room, Gladio’s biggest fear was that his father would kick him out once again for fucking up like this. For being the one taking Prince Noctis on that part of the city. Gladio already heard the argument in his head, and it always went down the same way. He hated that now he was going to have a scar to mark the end of his career probably. Just after he found his motivation. He figured it even kinda suited him. He’ll miss Noctis, he wondered as he was putting back the bandages on the scar that started on his forehead running down over his eyes and cheek, ending by his chin. It’s lucky he didn’t lose an eye. Only probably his job, Noctis and the purpose of his life, no biggie.

“Alright, get yourself together,” Gladio muttered to his reflection as he walked back to his room. Nothing would come out of stressing over something that hadn’t happened yet. Right? He was ready and try to engage that little time in peace, but as he looked over the door of his room it opened.

Time stopped for a moment, because Gladio thought it was his dad to talk to him about responsibilities and duty and all that, again. Fear rose in him. But as the person opened the door wider and it wasn’t his father.

“Ignis?” Gladio blinked, still in shock. For a moment he was even thinking that he’s hallucinating from the painkillers. But as he watched the man thank the nurse for her help and walk in, holding a bouquet of flowers, he had a suspicion that this was indeed happening.

“Noctis… The prince told me what happened,” Ignis started, still standing by the door. “May I come in?” he asked.

“Ah, uh yea’” Gladio nodded motioning inside the hospital room. And Gods he couldn’t help thinking what kind of a mess he must look like; with his face bandaged, wearing all white hospital sweatpants and nothing else. He couldn’t really get a proper shower yet… Why did Ignis come?! Why was he there the first place?! To laugh at him? “I- fuck, Ignis I’m not really prepared for you right now,” Gladio admitted as he went to sit down his messy bed.

Ignis actually chuckled softly. Such a subtle, gentle sound, yet Gladio prickled.

“I’ve seen people in worse shapes, believe me,” he said as he walked in, spotting the vase on the bedside table. Gladio watched as Ignis placed the flowers he’d brought. He got flowers for him? What…? “He told me everything,” Ignis spoke as he arranged the flowers with that elegance he was carrying with himself all the time. And even at a time like this, Gladio couldn’t help but stare at him. Maybe the last time in his life; and fuck if that didn’t hurt.

“You said that already,” Gladio huffed, his shoulders dropping.

“I suppose I did, yes,” Ignis retorted turning his head to face the other. “You were brave-” 

“No, don’t,” Gladio started, holding up his hand. “I was a fucking idiot, if I wasn’t so stupid all this wouldn’t have happened,” he snapped.

Ignis froze for a moment and Gladio thought he will yell at him or something. But instead he just went to make sure the door is closed.

“I understand,” Ignis said then. “You’re not the only one who sneaks the prince out on adventures after all,” he adds quietly. “It has a risk one has to count in.”

Gladio narrowed his eyes at the other.

“I thought you’re just a tailor,” he started. Ignis nodded.

“I am,” he said. “I also happen to be a close friend to the Crown Prince, due to certain circumstances.”

Gladio eyed him for a moment then shook his head.

“Gods, Ignis just how much I don’t know about you…” he sighed, looking down. He basically lusted after this guy from a distance, without ever wanting to know him. Because he thought he was… yeah. As if Gladio needed to feel worse than he already did. “Did you come here to laugh at me?” he asked, knowing he must sound pitiful here even.

“I would never,” Ignis answered. “I was worried. Noctis too, I told him I’ll check up on you,” he added.

Right, Noctis.

“Well you’ve seen I’m fine, though probably without a job soon,” Gladio spread his arms.

“How come?” Ignis asked as he took the chair by Gladio’s bed and sat down. It kinda reminded Gladio to the time they spent together. Ignis was the same then, asking about him, reflecting, listening. And back then Gladio thought he was doing it for his job…

“I fucked up way too many times, I wouldn’t be surprised dad finally snapped and kicked me out,” he said. He heard Ignis hum then.

“If that happens, come and find me, we’ll think of something,” he said. Gladio blinked in confusion, tilting his head to search Ignis’ always serious face. But no, he didn’t seem like he was sick.

“What are you playing at?” he asked.

“The prince would be devastated if you were to leave for the border, he told me many times,” Ignis said, wiping some invisible dust off his knee as he spoke. “I wouldn’t want to see him sad because of you.”

“Yeah I really don’t want any more people to feel sad because of me,” Gladio said before he could stop himself. “I never wanted to hurt you, you know.”

What was he doing?!

Ignis sighed, green eyes weren’t looking away, piercing Gladio’s gaze intensely like all those times before.

“I’m glad you’re doing well,” he remarked, and sat up from his chair. Gladio felt his heart skip a beat. He didn’t want Ignis to go. He missed him.

“Please don’t go,” Gladio begged, standing up too. He wouldn’t stop Ignis if he wanted to leave, but he won’t just sit around letting him leave. Ignis just excused himself and headed to the door. Gladio fisted his hands, watching him open that door and probably going away forever. “I was a dick with you, because I wanted to have you!” he shouted suddenly.

And still, it may have done the trick. Ignis stopped, looking over his shoulder at him, raising a confused eyebrow. Gladio swallowed his pride and continued.

“Have you looked at yourself Scientia? You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve met! You’re talented, you’re smart and gods, you fucking had me wrapped around your finger from the beginning. But I was an idiot, I didn’t want to be a plaything of… of a person I thought you were. I hated myself for falling for you and I didn’t want to have anything to do with you, or so I tried to tell myself.”

As Gladio was speaking Ignis slowly turned toward him.

“And I thought if I have you once it’ll be over. I just- I wasn’t thinking, alright? I’m sorry, I’m sorry. If I could start again, I…” he sighed, spreading his arms. “I know I fucked up, Ignis, I know that. Please, just give me a chance to make it right.”

“I won’t,” Ignis replied immediately. Gladio felt as his soul leaves his body once again. So that was that. Right. He knew it would happen and still it hurt like a bitch. Like nothing else. He felt his throat tighten, but he tried to swallow around the lump. He won’t do this in front of Ignis, he had already been enough of a jackass. But as he was trying to keep himself together, the other man headed his way again. “But maybe we can start over,” Ignis said, holding out his hand.

Gladio blinked, feeling like an utter moron there. What?

“Uh…” he blinked down at Ignis’ hand, not sure what he was expecting him to.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Ignis Scientia, professional tailor,” Ignis spoke. Gladio parted his lips, his hand came up to shake Ignis’.

“I’m- Gladiolus Amicitia, bodyguard at the Amicitia Securities,” he stuttered.

“Ah, I’ve heard of them. It’s the company which provides bodyguards for the Citadel, right?” Ignis asked.

“Y-yeah…”

“What happened to your face?”

“Oh, this uh, I was protecting the prince, you know, I was on duty and, uh, but that’s a long story, maybe I could… tell you over a cup of coffee?” Gladio muttered, looking up hopefully.

“That’d be lovely,” Ignis smiled and dipped his hand into the pocket of his slacks to give a call card to Gladio. “This is my number, call me and we can arrange it.”

“I will,” Gladio nodded, taking the call card. He then felt Ignis’ hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Call me,” he repeated in a softer voice before he left. Gladio huffed, looking at the call card in his hand. Then he kissed it, like a lovesick fool he was.

Suddenly, he felt exhausted. As if he just did a full workout. He still wasn’t sure that all was fine with Ignis, but he can try again and maybe fuck up less this time. But not just with Ignis. With Noct. With his dad. With his duty. Now he had a scar for it, to remind him who he was and what his priorities were. And that he shouldn’t be so blind anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make another chapter from Ignis' point of view. :3


End file.
